Joshua's Choice III
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to A Very Choice Series New Year's Eve: It has been a very peaceful year for the Cullens and their friends, but everyone knows in this family, drama is bound to happen at some point. Josh, Zach, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Jacob/Leah, Seth, the Denalis, and more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy New Year! I cannot believe it is already 2020. I first started writing these stories in 2009 and I never imagined I would still be writing over a decade later. I hope you read, review, and of course, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Natalie quietly closed the backdoor of the cottage behind her as she stepped out into the backyard to admire the beautiful view of the water, trees, and mountains in the distance. When she and Josh first arrived at the cottage Esme and Alice built for them in Port Renfrew, she warned herself not to get too attached to the place. After spending so many years in hiding, on the run, and as a nomad, she accepted long ago that she would never have the luxury of staying somewhere for long. And yet she fell in love with the piece of land with their cozy cottage the moment she saw it. The cottage was similar to Zach and Allie's in design, but what stood out to her was the scenery surrounding them. Port Renfrew was thirty miles north of Cullen Island and fifty miles west of Victoria. It was peaceful, quiet, and while humans tended to venture into the area to rent cabins and fish during the summers, tourism slowed during the winter months.

A light powdering of snow dusted the ground earlier in the morning and flakes began to sparkle as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She'd returned from a hunt in the forest and managed to shower and dress before Josh woke up. She heard his heartbeat began to pick up in pace and he shifted in their bed inside. She sat down in his favorite chair out on the back porch, knowing he would come in search for her soon, and as if on cue, she could hear him inside the house rolling out of bed and making his way through the cottage with heavy footsteps. She sighed contently when she felt the heat of his strong, warm arms wrap around her from behind and he placed a tender kiss to her temple.

"Morning," he whispered as he sat down and she could cuddle into his lap.

"Morning," she whispered back. That was all that was spoken for several minutes as they watched the sunrise over the mountains like they had done on so many occasions before. She cherished those moments, the ones just between the two of them with a level of comfort and intimacy she never realized she yearned so strongly. He kissed her shoulder and smiled as he began to wake up even more.

"Ready to head to the island today?"

"While I have enjoyed our week away, I am pretty sure Zach would be at the door demanding to spend time with his best bro if we didn't." Josh chuckled.

"Oh don't even pretend like Allie wouldn't be right there with him demanding for you to hang out with her."

"Yea, she is pretty clingy like that," teased Natalie with a giggle and Josh smiled mischievously.

"I am telling her you said that." He laughed when she dramatically gasped.

"Don't you dare. As your imprint, I will not allow it."

"I love how you are my imprint when it works in your favor."

"Obviously, but I do think mate describes us better."

"Well, you can call us whatever you like as long as I get to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I am going to make some breakfast. We can head out in a couple of hours if you want," he suggested and she sweetly kissed him before watching him head back inside of the cottage. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how happy she was with him, a happiness she never thought she would have in her existence.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose while Alice paced back and forth in his and Bella's cottage. Bella was trying to not look so amused by her sister's antics and Jasper did his best to be the supportive mate he was when she got so riled up.

"Why must everyone make things hard on me? She is happy. I see her being happy. She can't fool me. I see it, so why won't she just let him propose already," she exclaimed.

"Alice, we have been over this. You really shouldn't be using your abilities to spy on Natalie and…"

"I am not spying, Edward. I am planning. There is a difference and I can't plan if she doesn't make her choice. What is taking her so long anyways? She loves him. He loves her. Does she not know how much planning goes into a wedding?"

"I don't think she cares," said Bella with a giggle as Alice glared at her.

"Well she should! I am already backlogged as it is!" Bella frowned in confusion.

"Backlogged," questioned Bella and Edward groaned.

"Great, here she goes," he muttered as Alice started in on a rant.

"I am backlogged with weddings! First, I have to finish planning Evan and Callista's but they are dragging their feet!" Edward chuckled.

"Maybe that's because they aren't exactly in a rush," he reminded and she huffed.

"Well they should be! Just because they are already married doesn't mean they shouldn't have a ceremony. Besides, his parents still think they are just engaged. Do you know how inconvenient it is for me to have to keep that a secret," questioned Alice, but before any of them could reply, she continued.

"Then you have Natalie who seems to be out to punish me by waiting so long to give Josh an answer. He already gave her the ring! What is the problem?" Bella shrugged.

"Josh doesn't seem to mind though. He seems perfectly happy to wait if that is what Natalie wants to…"

"What about me! What about my needs? Does anyone care about that, Bella," wailed Alice.

"I would ask you if you know how dramatic you are being, but I have been around you long enough to know that you don't," said Bella and Edward laughed. Jasper cleared his throat to hide his laughter and Alice glared at all of them.

"I am not dramatic. I am backlogged! I have Evan and Callista's wedding, Josh and Natalie's, and don't even get me started on Tess and Nico! Who refuses to have a ceremony we can all be present at and…" She groaned as a vision appeared in her mind and Edward frowned in confusion at her thoughts.

"Oh great, now I have something else to worry about. My work around here is never done! Now I am totally going to be backlogged!" Edward shook his head.

"While I am surprised he will respond that way, this doesn't really concern us at all," said Edward and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Edward, why must you act like you do not know me at all? The wolf pack does concern me. Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Josh are wolves and Allie is the daughter of a wolf. I have to keep an eye on things because we all know wolves are the dramatic ones, not me." Bella smirked.

"Two things can be true at the same time," reminded Bella and she laughed when Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mock me all you want, but now I have more visions to keep an eye on all because wolves are so wolfy! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to finish designing the cake Evan has finally decided on. I can't believe he wants Esme to make it for him. We know pastry chefs all over the world. I need him to think on a grander scale," she grumbled before marching out. Bella gave Jasper a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back.

"Have fun," she teased and he winked at her.

"I have my ways of doing just that. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to help my little darlin'. Wouldn't want her even more backlogged," he said with a teasing tone as Edward chuckled at his thoughts. Bella shook her head in amusement.

"I can't believe she is still trying to make Tess and Nico get married again…okay, yes I can, but still," giggled Bella and Edward smiled crookedly as he pulled his mate into his arms.

"She is just keeping busy. Things have been relatively quiet around here this year and you know Alice hates to be bored."

"Is that what we are calling boredom now? I for one am happy there have been no incidences, no vampires coming after us or life or death situations to resolve."

"She is too, but you know Alice doesn't feel useful unless she is able to use her visions to help in some way. With Faye encouraging them to take their time planning the wedding, Tess and Nico flat out refusing to have another one, and Josh waiting on Natalie to be ready, she is bored," he explained.

"Should this new vision of hers worry us? If the wolf pack is involved, are we going to have to worry about fights breaking out, wolves to heal, or treaties being broken?"

"Luckily, no, which is why I said it doesn't really concern us, but we both know that never stops Alice." Bella nodded in agreement, knowing Alice would meddle no matter what.

Later that day, Zach and Josh were in Zach and Allie's cottage playing video games while Allie and Natalie went for a hunt together. It had been over a week since the best friends spent time together on their own and both were looking forward to it.

"What did you and Al do while we were gone? Did you take her to Paris yet?"

"No, we are going to do that after the holidays. We went to La Push to spend time with her parents and then came back here. You know we enjoy our alone time in our cottage."

"Oh I know," Josh said with a smirk and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Don't even try to act like you and Natalie are any different. You sure have been up in Port Renfrew a lot lately. How does your mom feel about that?"

"Actually, things have been good between her and Nat. My parents know we need our space and we make sure to spend time with them too. Things have been really good the past few months. In fact, I think they have been pretty perf…" Before Josh could finish his sentence, a pillow was hurled in his direction and hit him square in the face. Zach snickered, but his eyes never left the screen as he continued to play their video game and Josh side-eyed his friend.

"What was that for? We have talked about this, Z. Use your words, not your powers," said Josh.

"Don't say it," warned Zach and Josh frowned in confusion.

"Don't say what?"

"That word you were about to say."

"You mean perf…" Before Josh could finish, another pillow came hurling at him. He ducked out of the way and threw a pillow at Zach.

"Stop that," he shrieked as Zach chuckled.

"Then stop trying to say that word."

"Why?"

"It is like my mom always says. Anytime one of us says something is…that word…or any other word that would describe our amazing situation, something bad happens to prove that it was all too good to be true." Josh waved him off.

"You are being ridiculous. Everything has been great this year and surprisingly for this family all drama has been kept to a minimum. There have been no vampires popping up to wreak havoc, no arguments with the Volturi…"

"Which is mainly because your mate has finally decided to trust them," reminded Zach.

"Which is besides the point, there haven't even been any bad visions from Alice. Things have been…" Josh caught the next pillow Zach hurled his way and smiled smugly as he continued.

"Perfect," he finished. Suddenly, Josh's phone began to ring and he gulped when he saw that Drew was calling him. While the two were on good terms, it was still out of the norm for Drew to call him about something. Josh rolled his eyes as Zach used the distraction as a chance to hurl one of the pillows behind Josh into the back of his head.

"Stop it," wailed Josh and Zach smirked.

"Then answer your phone, Mr. Everything is Perfect," teased Zach. Josh jutted out his chin in defiance as he answered and greeted Drew.

"What's up, Drew? Everything okay?"

"Hey, yea, everything is great. I was just calling to invite you to the potlatch." Josh smiled smugly at Zach.

"You hear that, Z? Everything is great and he is just calling to invite me to the potlatch. Wait…what's a potlatch?" Drew chuckled at the question.

"It's a feast held by a chief or elder and Sam wants to make sure you can attend. It will be at his house and there will be tons of food. Are you in?" Josh gulped as a sense of dread washed over him.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I may have plans that day." Zach frowned at his friend but said nothing as Drew spoke up.

"But you don't even know when it is. It will be on Friday night and the entire pack will be there. I am surprised you didn't already know about it. Sam said Allie and Zach already agreed to come. I am just inviting you formally to follow procedure. This is a big tradition in our tribe, Josh." Zach cringed as his friend glared at him.

"Oh really, you already invited Zach and Allie? Huh, well this is the first I am hearing about it."

"Of course Natalie is welcomed too. See you Friday," said Drew before hanging up and Josh gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Seriously, Z," shrieked Josh and Zach groaned as he paused the video game.

"I forgot," he defended.

"You are a vampire. You can't forget!"

"Sam mentioned it when we were in La Push and Allie was really excited about it, especially since he was so open about me being there. Come on, J, it will be fun and I am sure your parents will be there too. Seth already said he and Kaya were…"

"So not only did you know about this already, but you and my uncle already agreed to go without even speaking to me first?"

"What is the big deal? It is like a party for a wolf pack. You guys will eat. I will tease you about how hunting elk and grizzly is better and then we will all sit around and listen to stories about the tribe. Simple."

"No, not simple. I don't want to go! Besides, I am not part of their pack and I don't want to go to a potluck."

"Potlatch."

"Whatever! I don't need to attend some feast to prove I am a wolf or show my connection to the tribe. I am not going."

"Wait, you are serious about this, aren't you? I thought you were kidding. J, come on," urged Zach, but Josh shook his head as he tossed his controller on the table and stood up.

"My answer is no and you should have told me before Drew ambushed me about it. I am heading to the main house," he grumbled before marching out and Zach groaned.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal," called Zach and he rolled his eyes when Josh didn't answer back.

"Or that your wolfy gene would make it one," he grumbled to himself before pulling out his phone to call Allie. He wasn't sure what was going on with his best friend, but hoped their mates could help smooth things over.

Before Allie and Natalie could make their way back to the island, Josh already left on his yacht and headed for his cottage in Port Renfrew. Zach was disappointed his friend refused to talk about it the invitation, but knew him well enough to give him some space. Natalie smiled sympathetically at her mate as she entered their cottage and saw him on the couch watching one of his favorite shows. He opened his arms to her and she joined him on the couch and snuggled into his side.

"Hey," she whispered before giving him a kiss and he pulled her closer.

"Hey, how was the hunt with Allie?"

"Good, I heard about what happened."

"I figured you would," he said as he looked down and she ran a hand through his hair.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she assured and he sighed in relief.

"I do, just not yet," he assured and she nodded in understanding.

"Then we can leave it alone. I just have one thing to say before we do. If you are worried about me, you don't have to be. I will have you and Allie and Zach there so I don't want you to not go because you think I will be uncomfortable. Okay," she said and he nodded as he kissed her cheek. She stroked his hair as they cuddled up to watch the show, falling back into their comfortable bubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Jacob and Josh headed into town in Port Renfrew. The two were restoring a classic engine on an old motorcycle Jacob saved from a junkyard and figured it could be a good project for them to work on together. They entered a small auto shop and Jacob headed over to the counter to speak with the older man sitting behind it while Josh looked around at the old parts, tools, and pictures lining the walls. He came across a picture of a man who looked familiar and his eyes widened.

"Dad, is that…it can't be, right," called Josh as he stared in awe of the picture. Jacob and the man made their way over to him and Jacob's eyes widened as well.

"That's your Grandpa Billy when he was a teenager. Excuse me, sir, do you know who took this," questioned Jacob and the man smiled fondly as he stared at the picture.

"I did, I thought you looked familiar. If you are Billy's son, then that must make you Quileute. I am Shawn. Your father and I met a lifetime ago. He and some friends came all the way up from La Push for a fishing trip and stopped in at my father's bait shop. I took this picture after he caught the biggest fish of the year," explained Shawn as he shook his head in amusement at the memories.

"So you knew my grandfather," asked Josh and Shawn nodded.

"He only came up here a few more times after that but he knew how to leave an impression. Last time I saw him, he mentioned settling down with a girl. I forget her name after all this time but he was sweet on her. I could tell by how he spoke about her."

"My mother's name was Sarah," said Jacob as Shawn took the picture off the wall and handed it to him so he could get a closer look.

"Sarah, that may have been it. All I remember is him saying he planned on getting hitched soon. Sounds like that worked out well for him," said Shawn and Jacob traced the face of his father in the picture. His heart ached as he thought about him. He looked so young and vibrant with his proud grin as he held up the fish. Josh placed a hand on his father's shoulder, sensing how lost in memories he was at the moment. Jacob snapped out of his reverie and tried to hand the picture back to Shawn, but the elderly man waved him off.

"Keep it."

"You sure," asked Jacob as he stared down at the picture and Shawn clapped him on the back.

"Of course, now, just let me see where I put that part you called about. It is around here somewhere," said Shawn and Josh gulped as he looked down at the picture. He spoke up before he lost his confidence.

"What do you remember about my grandpa? What was he like back then," asked Josh and Shawn smiled warmly at him.

"Well, like I said, he left quite an impression. He was charismatic and had a way of drawing people to him. He was definitely an adventurer. I didn't take the picture because he caught the biggest fish. I took it because of how he caught it. He and his friends were fishing close by the bait shop. I was bored, which was often the case when my father asked me to watch the shop for him, so I decided to skip out early. Your grandpa invited me to join them in a game they would play. It was just a friendly wager, the biggest catch gets twenty bucks, but it was more about pride. I was used to the waters and caught a pretty big red snapper so I felt pretty good about my chances. Then out of nowhere, your grandpa thinks he catches something and I thought he was trying to make it sound bigger than it was until I saw the halibut fighting against the surface. I have never seen one that big in person and it put up one hell of a fight but so did Billy. The damn thing almost tossed him right in the water with it, but some of his friends grabbed a hold before it could. I lost some cash that day but won over a lot of customers when your grandpa strutted around town showing off his catch and made sure people knew every detail about how he got it, including where he got the bait. He was a good guy and based on how you two are looking at that picture I reckon he isn't with us anymore." Josh looked down as Jacob spoke.

"We lost him a few years back. I really miss him," said Jacob and Shawn nodded his understanding.

"Well, any family of Billy is a friend to me. I'll go get that part and give you a discount. If you ever need more parts, you just give me a call."

"Thank you," said Jacob as he gave the man an appreciative smile. Josh continued looking around the shop as his father finished collecting and paying for the part. They drove in silence for most of the way back to the cottage with Josh staring down at the framed picture in his lap.

"What are the odds? Us walking into that store and seeing a picture of grandpa," said Josh in awe and Jacob smiled over at him.

"The Pacheedaht are neighbors of many of the Washington tribes. Your grandpa always made it a point to not only know the history of our tribe, but the tribes our people have come in contact with for centuries. Knowing him, he probably knew the tribe had territory in the region and chose the area for fishing. I knew a tribe was in the region but definitely didn't expect to see that when we walked in."

"I am glad he gave you the picture. I know how much you miss grandpa."

"I miss him every day. Some days are heavier than others, but I know he would be proud of this family and the legacy we continue to honor. When he was your age, all he wanted was to be a wolf, to become a protector of his people. Our family gets to carry out his wishes even if he couldn't. That's one of the reasons I want you to go to the potlatch Sam is holding." Josh sighed, sensing ever since his father arrived that the topic would be broached at some point.

"Dad…"

"Josh, I know you still have your issues with the pack. I guess I just figured you wanted the past to be the past."

"I do. I don't see the big deal about not wanting to go to Sam's house to listen to him talk about the pack and all its history. I know the history of my pack and I am proud of it, but my pack isn't theirs."

"We are one people, Josh. Your mother and I wanted more opportunities for you. We wanted you to know there is a huge world outside of the rez and you have experienced more of it than we ever thought possible, but that doesn't mean you can ever forget your lineage. This potlatch isn't just about Sam's pack. It is about being reminded of our heritage and the legacies we continue. It isn't about Sam's pack. It is about us and your Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Harry. It is about every Quileute who came before you so you could have the life you lead."

"I just don't understand why I have to go to this and be summoned by Sam in order for that to happen. Can't we just have our own bonfire or something?" Jacob sighed.

"Look, you are the son of two very stubborn wolves, so I know not to push you too hard on this. I just want you to really think about it before you decide for sure not to go. You are a man now. You have a life of your own. I don't want to have to force you to go." Josh looked at him suspiciously.

"So you wouldn't force me to go even though you are the alpha of our pack?"

"Of course not, you have to make this choice for yourself. I just hope you know it isn't just about Sam's pack. You have quite the life here. Just know that doesn't mean you have to forget about the life you have in La Push," advised Jacob and Josh sighed as he looked down at the picture of his grandfather. He wasn't sold on the idea of going to the ceremony yet, but he wasn't as certain about not attending as he had been a few hours earlier.

Zach smiled as he heard his mother's laugh from her and his father's cottage. He playfully rolled his eyes when he entered and saw her and Seth scrolling down a page on his laptop.

"Really, Seth, getting help from mom about getting a Christmas gift for your other mom? Could you be any more of a mama's boy," teased Zach and Seth smirked at him.

"Aw, are you mad because she is spending time with me and not you? Is that why you are interrupting us," cooed Seth and Zach playfully glared at him before hugging his mother. She giggled at their interaction.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Allie were spending time together."

"Josh and Natalie are on their way here with Jacob. We're going to play some video games when they get here so I wanted to make sure to spend some time with you before they arrive," he explained and Seth smirked.

"And interrupt our time together because you are such a baby," muttered Seth and Zach scoffed.

"You are the baby. How hard could it be to find Sue a gift," asked Zach.

"It used to be simple, but now she is technically immortal and doesn't exactly need a massage chair for her aching feet like she did before. It isn't exactly easy to get your mom something when she…"

"What, immortal," teased Zach as he wrapped an arm around his mother and she giggled.

"I have been immortal for quite some time. Sue accepted her aging as a human, had it reversed, and now views this existence differently now that she is no longer a mortal," reminded Rosalie.

"Exactly, see, she gets it," said Seth smugly and Zach shrugged as he sat down on the couch to stare at the screen.

"Just buy a trip for her and Charlie or something, or a car, or a yacht. Everyone loves a good yacht," assured Zach and Seth chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind. So, have you and Josh talked about the potlatch," asked Seth and Zach groaned. Rosalie sat down beside them and stroked Zach's curly hair.

"Still no luck," she asked.

"No and I don't get it. I will be there with him and I think it is cool. When Sam asked me, I was honored. Even though you already gave me this, big bro, it is still nice to know Sam and the pack view me as someone worthy of attending such an important ceremony," said Zach as he pulled the medallion from his pocket. Seth smiled proudly at the smooth, brown stone with a wolf carved into the center.

"You are forever connected to our tribe whether you have the medallion or not, but it is nice to see you kept it," said Seth.

"Of course I did, it means a lot to me. I just wish I could use it to make Josh want to go too." Rosalie smiled sympathetically at him.

"We all know there have been a lot of issues and tensions between Josh and the rest of the pack over the years," she said.

"Yea, but he should be over that, right," asked Zach.

"Well, as someone who does not forgive easily, especially someone who remembers every mark left on your brother's body after the pack attacked him, I don't exactly fault Josh for being wary," admitted Rosalie.

"Even after all this time," asked Seth and he smiled when she kissed his forehead.

"Yes because you can't just push those feelings down, the fear I felt, the anger. It subsides, but I think Josh is dealing with a bit of that and not just from one incident. His first days as a wolf were difficult because of the pack and I am not sure he ever really dealt with the resentment attached to that," said Rosalie and Zach scoffed.

"Even after attacking Evan," asked Zach and she shrugged.

"Wolves are temperamental. Those are the rules. I didn't make them," she said and laughed when Seth pouted.

"Hey," he whined and she winked at him.

"Except for you, you are the exception to that rule of course," she assured.

"Is he though," teased Zach as he dodged Seth's hand.

"Hey, I am not temperamental. You are the one who struggled with controlling his anger if anyone said anything bad about mom," reminded Seth.

"Um yea, because I am a good son and her favorite," argued Zach. Rosalie shook her head in amusement as they began to bicker. Alice skipped into the cottage and giggled at them.

"You two will have to table this sibling rivalry. Josh, Natalie, and Jake will be here soon and Sam and Emily will arrive ten minutes later. Do not worry, Zach. Nothing happening will affect your relationship with Sam and Emily and they are very happy you and Allie invited them to the island for a couple of days," assured Alice and Zach sighed in relief.

"Good, but are you sure Josh is going to be okay? He is acting very wolfy," asked Zach and Alice nodded.

"Based on my visions, it will eventually work itself out. There will be some tension though, so you and Seth should be there when Sam asks to speak with Josh," she said and Seth nodded as he stood up.

"I'll go get Kaya and meet you in the main house," he said before exiting the cottage and Rosalie groaned.

"How tense are we talking, Alice," asked Rosalie and Alice waved her off.

"There will be no wars or treaties broken. This is a walk in the park for us," assured Alice and Rosalie smirked.

"I think that says more about us than you realize," said Rosalie and Alice shrugged.

"Meh…maybe…oh well, chop, chop, people. They will all arrive soon, so good luck dealing with that. Jazzy and I are going for a hunt." Before Alice could leave, Rosalie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"And where do you think you are going, little pixie?"

"I did my job. I made sure everyone has been alerted about Sam's arrival, Zach and Seth will be there for Josh. I have done my part and now I am staying out of it," announced Alice.

"Since when," exclaimed Rosalie and Alice shrugged.

"Since it all feels more like messy drama than the life-altering kind. Besides, I have been neglecting my mate with this massive backlog of weddings."

"You mean the backlog that doesn't exist? Sounds about right," said Rosalie and Alice blew a kiss to her sister.

"Save your sassiness for your drama. Bye," said Alice before running out of the cottage and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Since when is this my drama? This is wolf drama," called Rosalie as Alice left and Zach chuckled.

"I guess that's what you get for having a wolf son. It was bound to happen, right," he teased and she playfully glared at him.

"Go get Allie and meet us at the main house. I will go get your father and Leah."

"Dad is going to be so amused by this," he chuckled and she smirked.

"When isn't he amused by things that do not amuse me," she grumbled, causing him to laugh even more as he followed her out of the cottage.

Allie beamed with happiness when Connell appeared with her parents on the porch of the main house. She happily hugged them and Zach smiled at the interaction before hugging Emily and shaking Sam's hand in greeting.

"I am so glad you are here. I have missed you so much," said Allie and Emily sighed happily.

"We've missed you too," said Emily.

"Zach, is Josh around? I would like to speak with him before we get settled in," asked Sam and Zach nodded.

"He is inside the house with his parents and Seth," informed Zach and Sam smiled appreciatively.

"Good, then let me go talk to him and then we can enjoy our stay," said Sam before heading inside. Allie glanced over at Emily and Zach nodded before giving her a quick kiss.

"Why don't you two go get settled in and we will head toward the cottage after they are done talking," suggested Zach and Allie hugged him in thanks before leading her mother toward the cottage. Zach smiled thankfully at Connell.

"Thank you for bringing them. Are you staying for a bit?"

"No, Tia and I are in Denali. Alice and Jasper are joining us up there after their hunt. She mentioned steering clear of drama with the pups. Everything alright," asked Connell and Zach groaned.

"Probably not," he grumbled and Connell chuckled.

"Well, good luck with that," he said with a salute before disappearing again. Zach headed into the main house where he could hear Jacob and Leah greeting Sam in the living room. It wasn't lost on him that most of his family members were nowhere to be found, presumably getting the heads up from Alice before their guests arrived. He joined Jacob, Leah, Josh, Natalie, Seth, Kaya, and his parents in the living room with Sam as the alpha addressed Josh.

"So Josh, Drew tells me you are hesitant about attending the potlatch, which surprised me since you have attended bonfires in the past with the pack," said Sam and Josh crossed his arms.

"Hanging out at a bonfire is one thing but I really don't feel the need to attend a ceremony for the pack," said Josh.

"But it isn't just for the pack. Allie will be there and so will Zach. Your imprint will be respected. What reason do you have for not attending," questioned Sam.

"I didn't think I needed a reason. It isn't like I am being summoned. You asked Drew to ask me and I have decided not to go. Why is everyone making such a big deal about this," asked Josh and Jacob sighed.

"Because it is a rite of passage," said Jacob and Josh smirked.

"So after you split from Sam's pack with mom, you two attended a potlatch," he challenged and Jacob shook his head.

"No, but things were different back then," defended Jacob and Leah nodded in agreement.

"We didn't have a potlatch. Our lives were too hectic and there was so much tension, but things are much better now," reminded Leah and Sam smiled at her.

"Which is why we are having the ceremony in the first place. Josh, I can't force you to go and I never would, but I do hope you will reconsider. Even if you don't want to stay the whole time, you can at least have fun with all your friends. It is a big deal that there will be a Cullen present at the ceremony and I am sure Zach would love for you to be there," said Sam and Josh frowned in confusion when he looked over at Zach.

"Wait, so even if I don't go, you would," he asked and Zach gulped as he slowly nodded.

"I already told Sam I would and Allie is looking forward to it," said Zach and Josh gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I can't believe you would just abandon me like that! So just because Allie wants to go, you don't care about what I want?" Zach sighed.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. Besides, it isn't all about you, J. Allie is a part of the tribe too and wants to be there for the ceremony. She is my mate. Of course I will be there for her."

"Even if it means betraying me in the process," asked Josh and Zach scoffed.

"Okay enough with the dramatics. You are not going to try to make me choose between you and Allie. We've been down this road before, but I figured you would know better now that you have your own mate to consider. I would never ask you to choose between me and Natalie."

"You wouldn't have to, but I get it now. You aren't here as my best friend. You are here as Sam's son-in-law and you are trying to suck up to him to get brownie points," accused Josh and before his parents could step in to calm him down, Natalie did. She stepped in between her mate and Zach and placed her cool hands on his heaving chest as their eyes locked.

"Josh, you know that isn't fair," she reasoned and he clenched his jaw in anger as he gave a curt nod.

"Whatever, I am going for a walk. Sam, my answer is no. Thank you for the invitation but I am not going to some ceremony because you are in the good graces of Zach either. Z, you and I will talk about this later," he grumbled before marching out of the house.

"What am I missing here," asked Zach and Leah smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'm not sure but I will go find out," she said, but Jacob shook his head and glanced at Natalie.

"Why don't you let his imprint go talk to him? She may be able to get him to see reason quicker than any of us can," he suggested and Leah sighed, but nodded. Natalie gave her an appreciative smile before heading in the direction Josh left in and Jacob walked over to Sam.

"I am sorry about that. I don't know what is going on with him," admitted Jacob and Sam shrugged.

"We were much testier at that age. He will figure it out. I am just sorry I caused trouble for you, Zach," said Sam, but Zach shook his head.

"This isn't your fault. Josh is acting weird and getting all moody for no reason. I don't get it," said Zach and everyone frowned in confusion when Emmett guffawed.

"What is so hard to get? Josh has always been hesitant about the pack's true intentions. The moment he phased, they tried to Jedi mind-trick him into leaving his pack and join theirs, his uncle was maimed because he was protecting him from the pack…"

"Still not over that one either," reminded Rosalie and Seth wrapped an arm comfortingly around her as Emmett continued.

"Not to mention the Colt, Evan, Callista drama, I mean let's face it. The boy has some reasons to have lingering issues and concerns and a few hot dogs around a bonfire won't change that," explained Emmett and Seth slowly nodded.

"He has always been worried that even with Sam in charge of the pack, they would try to get him to join again," admitted Seth, but Leah frowned.

"He has to know there is no way we would ever let that happen though," said Leah and Zach eyed Sam carefully as he remembered something Drew mentioned.

"But, Sam, you do plan on officially stepping down as alpha and while Drew is a great beta, he hasn't exactly been excited about taking over as alpha," said Zach and Rosalie noticed the way her son was looking at Sam.

"What are you getting at, baby boy," asked Rosalie.

"Look, Sam, right now I am not speaking as your son-in-law. I am speaking as Josh's best friend and now I am curious too. Is all of this just an elaborate scheme to lure Josh to the pack so he can become the new alpha," asked Zach and Rosalie arched an eyebrow at Sam when she heard his heartrate pick up in pace.

"No…but the pack has been vocal about wanting Josh to have that option," he confessed and Jacob smirked.

"Wait, so the potlatch is more about recruitment than all the legacy and history crap you were saying on the phone," argued Jacob.

"Of course not, but can you really blame them for trying? Josh is the strongest and fastest wolf to ever exist. He is connected to the Cullens and would solidify the treaty forever. Plus, he is part of their generation of wolves and even Caleb was intimidated by his potential as an alpha. I am getting up there in age and I want to spend my nights with my wife, not making sure a group of boys aren't getting themselves killed because of the supernatural world. I am going to step down either way, but yes I admit I would feel even better about this generation of wolves if I knew they had an alpha they believed in moving forward. They all know Drew is hesitant to take over and is naturally a beta. Can you really blame them for wanting Josh as their alpha," asked Sam and Leah rolled her eyes

"No, but I can blame them for trying to poach my son from our pack and you for not being honest about everything. I don't care who takes over your pack, Sam. I understand you want them to be in good hands so you don't have to return again, but let me make myself perfectly clear. Josh is off limits and you may be an alpha, but I am his mother. End of discussion," she declared before marching out of the room and Sam groaned.

"Great, now I have Leah mad at me," he grumbled and Jacob smiled smugly.

"Yea and that's why I have decided to show mercy on you out of pity. You know where I stand on this. You know where we all do. We will attend your potlatch if you plan on having the ceremony you originally planned out of honor but if you try to make it about anything else, just know I won't stand in Leah's way when she chooses to show her…displeasure," warned Jacob with a menacing grin before leaving as well. Emmett shook with mirth and shrugged.

"Tough break, alpha. Angel, are you ready for a hunt? This is entertaining, but grizzly is better," said Emmett and Rosalie smiled in amusement at Sam before following her husband out of the house. Zach shook his head at Sam, who sighed.

"There's no chance you would be willing to not tell Allie about…"

"Nayeli," called Zach as he darted out of the house before Sam could even finish. Sam groaned and begrudgingly headed toward the cottage where he knew his daughter and wife would give him an earful.

Josh and Natalie spent the yacht ride to their cottage in comfortable silence. He was thankful that she was willing to give him time to process everything he wanted to say as his anger subsided and she waited patiently for him to speak as they entered their home. She knew it wouldn't take long and he ran a hand through his hair as he plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Am I being irrational here," he questioned and she slipped her hand into his as she joined him on the couch.

"No, I don't think you are."

"But Zach does."

"That isn't what Zach said. This isn't about Zach though. This is about you and how you feel about the pack."

"I know they are good guys and I should just go to the potlatch and make everyone happy. I just get uneasy around them sometimes, like they want me to be something I'm not."

"I get that. You know I understand better than most about not trusting people who have betrayed you in the past. At least with this new version of the Volturi, none of them are responsible for my past. I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to try to trust people who have acted against you, but you admitted yourself that it wasn't their fault. They were acting as part of Caleb's pack and he isn't the alpha anymore."

"I know and I do trust them. Sometimes it just feels like they all want me to be someone I'm not, including Sam, and it makes me wonder if I am disappointing people."

"Josh, you aren't disappointing anyone," she assured.

"I'm not so sure my grandpas would agree with me turning down this potlatch or some of my choices about the pack. They were both proudly Quileute and embraced everything that came with that. I didn't even know what a potlatch was until Zach told me. When I saw that picture of my Grandpa Billy, I wondered what he would think of me now. What he would think of my decisions as a wolf," he confessed and she pulled him into her arms as she stroked his hair.

"They would think you are an amazing man and no matter what choices you have made as a wolf, you will always be their amazing grandson. You will always be Quileute and that won't change whether you go to the potlatch or don't. No matter what you decide, I will be by your side, okay?" He nodded and tenderly kissed her.

"Okay," he agreed before pulling her closer and closing his eyes. It had been a long day and all he wanted to focus on was the two of them in their cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, after being told by Alice the coast was clear and the tension would be kept to a minimum, the rest of the Cullens returned to the island. Josh and Natalie returned the next day even though Josh was hesitant to see Sam or Zach. His main reason for returning so soon was the call he got from his grandmother, who told him she and Charlie were on their way to the island. Since they'd spent the past months traveling, they agreed to spend the rest of the holiday season on the island with the family. Josh was excited to see his grandmother and smiled as the two of them went for a walk around the island, enjoying the powdering of snow as it began to accumulate on the ground. She wrapped an arm around his and he stepped closer to her.

"Are you cold? We can head back inside if…"

"I am fine, but thank you. It helps that you are so warm."

"Another perk of being a wolf," he chuckled and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Speaking of that, how are you doing? Your mother told me about what happened with Sam. I know how much you have struggled to embrace the pack, but you know he means well."

"When my mom and dad told me what Sam admitted last night, I wasn't really surprised, just confused. I don't want to be the pack's alpha. Why is that so hard for them to understand?"

"Because there is a lot at stake and Sam is thinking about the entire pack, not just what would be best for you. I don't envy his position. Sam was never supposed to be the alpha of this pack and truth be told when he first turned, it wasn't clear if he was supposed to be alpha then either."

"Yea, my mom and dad told me about that before I phased. I was worried about what would happen to me and how packs worked. I never imagined a pack would want me as an alpha back then."

"I understand why you are against it. It is a lot of responsibility and sacrifice and sometimes, well…a lot of times…your feelings or what you believe is best for you become secondary. Sam knows that firsthand and so do I."

"You do," he asked as they strolled past the main house and she nodded.

"After your Grandpa Harry passed, I was put in a difficult position. I never wanted to become an elder or take a leadership role with the tribe but it was needed. At the same time, I was falling in love with your Grandpa Charlie and struggled to find the balance between my duties as a Quileute and my duties to myself."

"So how did you decide?"

"It was difficult and there were times I resented the tribe for the situation I was in, but I had to remember something. We come from a resilient, strong lineage of people who had to overcome so much. Instead of pushing my legacy away, I embraced it. I also accepted that my heart would not stop loving Charlie, so I had to find the balance."

"I am proud of our legacy, grandma. I just don't want it to define me. I am Quileute no matter what, so I shouldn't have to owe my life to the tribe."

"True, but you shouldn't go in the opposite direction either. You don't have to be the alpha of the pack in order to embrace who you are, Josh. You also don't have to reject the ceremonies and rituals of our people."

"I don't," he defended and she gave him a look.

"Even before you knew what the pack and Sam hoped could come from the potlatch, you had it in your mind you weren't going to attend. Why?" He looked down and shrugged.

"It just isn't my thing."

"Oh but it is, dear grandson. It is in your blood, not only as a wolf, but as a member of our tribe. I do not agree with Sam's methods or believe you should be the alpha, but I do believe in our ceremonies and rituals. When was the last time you fully embraced one of the ceremonies or rituals and I am not just talking about going to a bonfire with Zach?" He gulped as tears filled his eyes.

"When Grandpa Billy died," he confessed and she slowed to a stop as realization dawned on her.

"Grandma, I know our people have sacred traditions and ceremonies, but sometimes those traditions are just constant reminders of the pain and loss and sacrifices our family has made. Why would I want that when I don't have to suffer through it? Look around you, when I am here with all the people I love, who love me, and make me feel safe, I don't worry about being ambushed by the pack or being an alpha or the losses we've had as a family. Here, I am just Josh and I have my mate and my cottage and I am sorry if that makes me selfish but I don't want to give that up." She cupped his cheek.

"You aren't selfish, my sweet boy, and I understand what you are feeling. There are times when I lose myself in the new life I have with Charlie. I never planned on being a part of the supernatural world or being so far from La Push and there are times I feel guilty because of how much I love the life I have now. At the same time, I wouldn't change any of it. Without some of the pain, I wouldn't know what it was like to love your Grandpa Harry or Grandpa Charlie. Being Quileute led me to both of them and to this life, so when you feel yourself losing sight of who you fully are, remember something you have told me on several occasions. You have a lot of alphaness running through you." It was the first time he laughed all day and she giggled at the sound as he hugged her.

"I love you, grandma."

"I love you too and just so you know, if I could go without it being risky, I would attend the potlatch."

"You mean if you didn't have to worry about people finding out you were the last person in existence to drink from the Fountain of Youth," he teased and she winked at him.

"It isn't the worst thing to be known for but yes. Grandpa Charlie and I may be newer to the supernatural world than most in this family, but we understand the importance of keeping a low profile. I will be there in spirit though and since I can't be in attendance, maybe you could," she suggested and he kissed the top of her head.

"I will think about it," he conceded and she winked at him.

"That's all I ask."

After their walk, Josh headed into the main house while Sue went to Seth and Kaya's cottage for lunch. Josh couldn't remember the amount of times he had been in the library of the house, but as he entered again after aimlessly wandering around, he found himself drawn to a glass case on one of the shelves. He smiled when he heard Carlisle enter the room.

"That is one of my prized possessions," said Carlisle as he joined him by the display.

"You literally have priceless artifacts in here that go back centuries and a wolf carved out of wood is one of your prized possessions?" Carlisle chuckled and nodded as he opened the case and picked up the carved statue of a howling wolf.

"This was given to me by the greatest alpha I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," he informed and Josh frowned in confusion.

"Sam is the greatest alpha you have ever known? What about my dad or all the alphas before them?"

"Your father is a great alpha, but long before you were born, creating and upholding the peace treaty between our family and the packs was of the utmost importance. It was also one of the most difficult tasks I have ever been faced with. While the treaty was upheld by many alphas in the past, it was done with much tension and reluctance. Those alphas kept the treaty out of survival and perseverance, not respect or understanding. I will always respect Sam because even as a young man who made plenty of mistakes, he always tried his best to put his people first. It isn't just that he is the alpha we found true peace with as a family. It is that I have watched him sacrifice over the years and when he gave me this, it was the ultimate show of respect and understanding."

"I never thought of it like that."

"There have been many obstacles along the way and without your grandmother and the ties to this family that run too deep to sever again, I am not sure we would have gotten to this point, but Sam is an amazing alpha and while I understand your anger at him and the pack, I hope you also understand where they are coming from."

"So what does that mean? I am just supposed to give up my life and become the pack's alpha?" Carlisle quickly shook his head.

"I didn't say that. Not only would your mother have some choice words for me if she ever thought I would suggest such a thing but I am sure many members of the family would as well, including my mate. What I am saying is while you choose to not be their alpha…and I am quite relieved about that…you can still find a way to show you support and respect the pack as member of the tribe." Josh thought about it for a moment as Carlisle handed him the statue to look at and he nodded.

"You know, the past couple of days have brought up a lot of hurt and bad memories, especially when I think about how I wish my other grandpas were here to give me advice, but it is nice to know that even when they can't be here, I still have a pretty cool grandpa who knows all about this stuff," said Josh and Carlisle smiled proudly at him.

"Well, I am honored you think of me in such a way and take great pride in having another cool grandson to speak about it with," said Carlisle and Josh grinned from ear to ear.

Bella giggled as Jacob wrapped an arm around her and they headed toward her and Edward's cottage. The two had been in Seth and Kaya's cottage where Sam was getting an earful from Sue, Leah, and Emily about his lack of transparency with Josh. Bella shook her head in amusement.

"It sucks to be Sam right now," she chuckled.

"Yea, it is scary when those three lock in on a target. Better him than me though. Allie isn't happy with him either for causing issues between Zach and Josh," said Jacob.

"Well, he did essentially use his status as Zach's father-in-law to get Zach on his side about the ceremony," she reminded and he cringed.

"Zach has a father-in-law. I feel old," he groaned.

"Well, soon you will be a father-in-law as well. Good to see Natalie is settling into the family now."

"You know, if you would have told me all those years ago that I would end up with a vampire for a daughter-in-law, I don't know what I would've said."

"Something stupid, I am sure," she teased and he playfully glared at her. They entered her and Edward's cottage and Edward's eyes widened at Jacob's thoughts.

"You are considering it again," Edward questioned and Jacob shrugged.

"Considering what," questioned Bella.

"Look, I don't want to do it, but I would if it meant Josh didn't have to. I think it should be Drew, but…"

"Agreed," exclaimed Alice as she skipped into the cottage to interrupt Jacob with Jasper right by her side. Edward rolled his eyes at her thoughts.

"I thought you weren't going to meddle," he asked and she scoffed as she waved him off.

"Like that was ever going to happen. I just needed to let some paths play out, which gave me time to wrap up some plans for Evan and Callista's wedding. I am backlogged, after all," she reminded.

"Backlogged," asked Jacob, but Bella nudged him.

"Don't get her started. You were saying, Alice," said Bella and Alice smiled smugly.

"I did what I always do. I fixed it," she announced.

"You did," Jacob asked hopefully and she giggled at his concern.

"Fear not, Jacob, you don't have to worry about babysitting the pack anytime soon. Thanks to Connell, Jazzy and I took a quick trip to La Push and spoke with Drew about his apprehension about being alpha. It took some prodding, but he finally admitted the issue isn't whether he thinks he can handle being an alpha or not."

"Then what is the problem," asked Jacob.

"What the problem always is when it comes to young, temperamental wolves with way too much power and responsibility. It's always about a girl. Drew wants to be the alpha but is worried Lexie will not want that for them."

"But now everything is okay," asked Bella and Alice nodded happily.

"I had a talk with him and then he had a talk with her and…let's just say there was a bit more talking about the obvious outcome than I would have liked, but yes, everything is okay. Drew will become the alpha, which means Josh will not be asked by the pack to become the alpha and Leah won't have to go scorched earth on Sam," announced Alice and Jacob winced.

"Good, the last thing I need is to have to get in between my wife and Sam," he said in relief and Alice giggled.

"Yea, she can be pretty terrifying when it comes to protecting her kid. It's yet another thing she has in common with Rose," said Alice and Edward chuckled at Rosalie and Leah's thoughts as they entered the cottage with Emmett.

"We wouldn't have to be so terrifying if people just learned their lessons the first time," defended Rosalie and Leah pouted.

"You all seem happy. Does this mean I don't get to pounce on him? I really wanted to pounce on him," whined Leah. Sam, Allie, and Zach entered the cottage and Sam put his hands up in surrender.

"No need to pounce. I have been given choice words and already apologized. Shouldn't that be enough," asked Sam and Leah shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet," she informed. Josh frowned in confusion when he entered the cottage with Natalie and saw his family and Sam there.

"What's going on, Alice? Is this why you called," he questioned and she smiled adoringly at him as she pulled him over to Sam.

"Yes, Sam has something to say to you," announced Alice and Sam sighed, but nodded.

"I apologize for having ulterior motives for inviting you to the potlatch. It would be great if you came, but only if it is truly what you want," said Sam and Josh rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't know," he mumbled and Leah rolled her eyes as she walked over to her son and Sam.

"He gets his stubbornness from his father…fine…and from me too, but he will be there," she said and Josh's eyes widened.

"But mom…"

"Joshua, this ceremony is not just about the pack. It honors all the Quileutes before you who have sacrificed to protect their land and people. You are going," she informed and he pouted as he looked at his father.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be forced to go," he grumbled and Jacob shrugged.

"I said I wouldn't force you as a member of our pack. You are being forced to go by your mother. There's a difference," Jacob clarified and Natalie slipped her hand into her mate's.

"I will be by your side the whole time. Besides, deep down you know you love the pack. You have been through a lot with them, but that is even more reason to go," she explained and he slowly nodded.

"Fine, I will go, but only because they all want me to, including my best friend who apparently wants me to go so he can suck up to Sam," said Josh and Zach's jaw dropped.

"I am not sucking up," he defended.

"Oh you are totally being a suck-up," said Josh.

"I am not a suck-up," argued Zach and Josh laughed.

"Dude, Z, I went to school with you, remember? You are a total suck-up, but I have grown to accept that about you and love you despite your many flaws. I am just mature like that," assured Josh as he walked back out of the cottage.

"Oh you are so not having the last word about this," exclaimed Zach as he followed his best friend out of the house and Josh laughed. Allie sighed in relief.

"I am glad they aren't really fighting anymore. I swear those two are like an old married couple," said Allie and Natalie frowned in confusion.

"Then what does that make us," questioned Natalie and Allie linked arms with her.

"You know, I ask myself that all the time," admitted Allie and Natalie laughed as they exited the cottage as well. Rosalie giggled.

"Come on, Em, let's go relax," suggested Rosalie and he frowned.

"So wait, who is the alpha now? You wolves are so unpredictable and confusing," said Emmett and Alice nodded.

"I know, right? I see the future and they still confuse me. First Sam was the alpha and Jacob didn't want to be an alpha, then Jacob wanted to be an alpha and it caused issues with him and Sam, then Sam was no longer the alpha and Jacob was a different alpha, but then Caleb came around and was a mess so Sam and Jacob had to decide who would be the other alpha, so Sam took back over as alpha and now…you know what, you people need a protocol. This is ridiculous," exclaimed Alice and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"And what exactly does an alpha do when they retire? Are there benefits? Do they still get treated the same way? How are they addressed by the pack," questioned Emmett and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you two, enough fun at the expense of my pack," said Sam.

"Oh, so now it is your pack," teased Emmett and Sam groaned.

"It is still my pack. I am just trying to plan for the future," he declared and Alice laughed nervously.

"Um, fun story, I may have already told Drew it is his pack now," confessed Alice.

"You did what," exclaimed Sam as Emmett shook with mirth. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he read Alice's thoughts and she stomped her foot.

"Do not take that tone with me, Sam Uley! I was doing you a favor. I mean I saw you being all upset because Josh wants no part of your pack and then that would insult the rest of the pack and…you know what, it was a mess, so I took care of it. Drew is willing to embrace his role as the new alpha. So…you're welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other things to take care of and am backlogged as it is."

"Alice, you don't even have the authority to…"

"Backlogged as it is, Sam," she interrupted before grabbing Jasper's hand and hurrying out of the cottage. Sam looked around at the others in disbelief. Rosalie and Edward were shaking their heads at their sister, Emmett was thoroughly amused, Jacob and Bella were trying their best not to laugh, and Leah looked quite smug as she patted him on shoulder.

"So are we having the potlatch at your house still or should we ask Drew if…"

"Not funny, Leah," he grumbled and Leah giggled.

"It's a little funny," she assured and Emmett laughed even more.

"Oh, it is extremely funny. You wolves crack me up. Come on, angel, let's leave the former alpha to lick his wounds in peace," said Emmett.

"I am not the former…you know what. I am not having this conversation with any of you," said Sam as he crossed his arms like a petulant child and Leah smiled slyly.

"Are you going to have it with Drew though because…"

"Not having this conversation," he exclaimed before heading back to Allie and Zach's cottage to spend time with his daughter and wife. Emmett sighed happily.

"You wolves are great. Things are so much more fun when you are around…and confusing…and a little creepy…okay, sometimes a lot creepy," said Emmett and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, I am going to start charging you every time you bring up imprinting," warned Jacob and Emmett smirked.

"Hey, I didn't say imprinting. You did. Good to know you know what we are talking about when we mention creepy, wolfy behavior and I will gladly pay up though. I will give you a hundred bucks when we get back to the house if you can just tell me exactly what you felt when you first saw my baby niece. Was it a thought? An epiphany? A tingle or…"

"I am done with this conversation," said Jacob as he left the cottage and Emmett sighed happily.

"It is so easy to pick on him. I love it," he chuckled.

"Stop picking on my husband. You know he is sensitive," said Leah and Rosalie giggled.

"But that's what makes it fun," she teased. Edward and Bella sighed in relief as everyone left their cottage. Edward shook his head even more as he closed the door and Bella eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it," she asked and he chuckled as he sat down beside the fireplace.

"Let's just say Alice left out a tidbit of information in her retelling of her time in La Push with Drew."

"Oh no, what did she do? Did she have Connell kidnap him? She has got to stop doing that," groaned Bella and Edward chuckled even more as she joined him by the fire.

"No, love, she didn't kidnap him, which shows great growth for her. She may or may not have promised him a new truck and a vacation in Cancun for him and Lexie if he became the alpha though," he confessed and her jaw dropped.

"So she bribed him? Wait, does he even want to be the alpha?"

"Yes, but he wanted to wait a bit. Alice knows Sam wants to step down soon and the longer Drew waits, the more the rest of the pack would try to pester Josh about it, so she made the unauthorized, unilateral decision to offer Drew something in order to expedite the process."

"So…bribery?"

"Precisely," he chuckled and she shook her head.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Love her because we all know she keeps things on track…even if she drives us up the wall while doing it," he assured and she giggled as she cuddled into his side.

"I guess you are right," she conceded and put down her shield so Edward could read her thoughts. He laughed as she thought about all the times Alice had meddled over the years. Their sister was constantly in everyone's business and based on the thoughts running through her mind as she left, she was nowhere close to stopping anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night of the potlatch was a serene, beautiful night in La Push. The moon hung high and the night sky was clear. The last of the snow had fallen earlier in the day and coated the backyard of Sam and Emily's home. After the traditional Quileute fish bake, everyone gathered in the backyard as Sam and Jared piled wood into the fire pit. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Seth were reminiscing about when they were younger while Leah, Emily, Claire, Faye, Kim, Laura, Liz, and Kaya talked about the upcoming nuptials. Tommy, Owen, Braden, Colton, Daniel, Drew, and Lexie were gathering chairs for everyone while Zach, Allie, Josh, and Natalie were talking amongst themselves. Evan and Callista walked over to join the group and Evan chuckled at Callista as she gave a nod in concession, which Allie noticed.

"What's wrong," asked Allie and Callista smirked.

"I have just been trying to decide which group I could mingle with without feeling ridiculously awkward," admitted Callista and Josh smiled as he looked around.

"And your choices were the group with Evan's dad, his mom, the pack, or us, how do you feel about your choice," asked Josh and she shrugged.

"I've had worst company if I am being honest. The pack is kind to me and I like Lexie, I just feel quite old around them," she informed and they all laughed.

"I am only eighteen," reminded Zach and she winked at him.

"Yes, but we all know Zachary McCarty Cullen is quite the old soul," she said and he smiled proudly.

"Thanks," he said.

"Does it feel weird for you, being here I mean," asked Callista and Zach shrugged as he looked around.

"No, I know Seth, Kaya, Jake, and Leah wouldn't let anything happen and everyone seems to be comfortable with me being around now so it's all good. Don't worry, Callista, we got your back," assured Zach and Evan kissed her cheek. She sighed in relief and Natalie smiled sympathetically at her.

"You and I didn't get off to the best start but I know what it is like to feel like an outsider. Just know that you are in good company. I am getting used to being here too," acknowledged Natalie and Callista smiled appreciatively at her.

"Alright, who is ready for a bit of history," called Sam as the fire began to burn bright. Everyone made their way around the fire and sat down as he spoke.

"Tonight, we celebrate our tribe, our pack, and the people who have sacrificed to protect and honor this land. This morning, I made the journey over to A-Ka-Lat to pay my respects to all the ancestors and wolves who came before us and those who have fallen. I found myself thinking about Billy and Harry and Paul and Old Quil and all those who no longer walk this land with us. We are a proud people, strong and rooted in our history and legacy. Long before the White Drifting-House people, thousands of winters ago, our ancestors were here. Much has happened since then, but we only need look to A-Ka-Lat to remember our birthright. It is a source of our spirit power and many great wolves rest in the sacred grounds. You are here tonight because you are forever connected to this land and its people and I am proud to say that while much has changed, much remains the same. Packs protect our people. We embrace our supernatural sides in order to make sure our tribe continues to prosper and culture lives on. There are many additions to recognize tonight and changes. When I first became a wolf, I never imagined not only becoming an alpha of the next generation of wolves, but the alpha of two generations. Tonight, we celebrate many blessings too. Evan, you are kind, courageous, and noble. You remind me much of Seth in spirit and heart. I am happy you found your imprint. Callista, I hope you know by being invited tonight, it is not just our way of acknowledging you as Evan's imprint. We acknowledge you as one of us, someone connected to our people. You, Zach, and Natalie are forever rooted in this land with our people," said Sam and Callista bowed her head graciously to him.

"Zachary, you are the keeper of the last medallion to be passed along from generation to generation by spirit warriors. I know you will keep it safe and continue to be a connection to your people and ours. I am proud to now call you my son. You are a good man and I know how much my daughter loves you," said Sam and Allie kissed Zach's cheek as he grinned.

"Tonight, we also celebrate Drew," said Sam and the pack cheered as Drew blushed and Lexie hugged him.

"I always knew you would be a good alpha, but I needed you to know it too. It comes with great responsibility, but you are surrounded by elders and wolves who will always be here for you if you need us. Protect our people with that in mind and you will never be led astray," added Sam and Drew took in a deep breath.

"Thank you, Sam. Before I accept this responsibility, I want to make sure no one else objects to it. I called Caleb earlier and he gave me his blessing. It felt right considering I was once his beta and since we have asked him before, I would like to know if Josh is sure this is not his path," confessed Drew and Josh's eyes widened.

"Wait, what," he asked with a gulp and Drew chuckled.

"No one is trying to force you into it, but I just want to make sure. When you phased, I always thought you would eventually become an alpha. It makes sense and as a pack we agreed to be okay with whatever decision you make," informed Drew and Josh quickly shook his head.

"While I appreciate that and so does all this alphaness running through me, I am happy where I am. I am on a different path, just like Caleb is, but I do hope you know that just because I am not the alpha of this pack that doesn't mean I don't consider you my friends and my people," said Josh. Drew nodded his understanding and smiled at Sam.

"Then I accept and would be honored to be regarded as an alpha," said Drew. Sam looked over at Jacob, who nodded, and Sam stood up to hug Drew. Everyone clapped and the pack stood up to jump on Drew to congratulate him. Josh sighed in relief and Zach teasingly nudged his friend.

"You sure you don't want to lead the pack," he teased and Josh smirked.

"No thanks, I have my hands full trying to keep you three out of trouble," said Josh and Natalie huffed.

"I am older than all of you," she reminded and Allie laughed.

"And yet it doesn't stop you from getting us into trouble," reminded Allie.

"I break into one Volturi castle and she'll never let me forget it," said Natalie and Callista smiled smugly.

"Not even I was bold enough to do that," said Callista and Natalie groaned.

"Okay, fine, it wasn't my best moment," she conceded as Allie and Callista laughed. Zach grinned cheekily at Josh.

"Looks like Natalie and Callista are getting along. Maybe they will become besties. Wouldn't that be great," whispered Zach and Josh glared at him.

"Shut it or I will make sure Tess and Allie spend tons of time together at Evan and Callista's wedding."

"Which would be fine and we have been over this. Tess was never my girlfriend," defended Zach.

"Right," teased Josh and Zach used his power to toss some snow at him.

"Not the hair," shrieked Josh as he covered his head and Zach laughed. Their mates shook their heads in amusement at them as the pack and Sam sat back down.

"Drew, will you do the honors of telling us a story about the tribe," asked Sam and Drew thought for a moment before nodding with a sly smile.

"Sure, I will tell one of my favorite stories my dad used to tell Daniel and me when we were kids. Many winters ago, a pale face arrived in Forks. Her name was Isabella and she would bring much change to our great land by…"

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Jacob as he tossed some snow at Drew and the rest of the younger guests laughed. Sam shook his head at Jared.

"That's the important story of our tribe you would tell the boys? About Edward and Bella," asked Sam and Jared shook his head.

"No, but that's how it starts off. Come on, it is a big part of our history now," defended Jared and Sam huffed.

"Fine, but been there and done that. I will start us off," said Sam and Drew chuckled as they all listened to Sam began the story of the great Ephraim Black. Zach wrapped his arms around Allie and smiled when she snuggled into his side. He knew Josh was hesitant about attending, but was glad they found a way to make it work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evan was a ball of nerves as his father helped him finish tying his tie. It was his wedding day and while he was excited about getting to have an official ceremony in front of his family and friends, a part of him was still worried. While his mother did her best to be supportive, she still struggled with grasping the supernatural. Having a vampire as a daughter-in-law was one thing, but when Faye Call imagined her son's wedding day, she never envisioned the amount of vampires and shapeshifters in attendance.

"She will be fine, Evan," assured Embry and Evan smiled sheepishly.

"Is it that obvious I am worried about it?"

"No, but I know you. Don't worry though. It isn't like you aren't already married."

"I know but…" Evan gasped and covered his mouth as Embry pointed accusingly at him with a smile.

"I knew it! I knew you eloped. You were way too happy when you got back," he whispered and Evan shushed him.

"Mom might hear you and freak," he whispered.

"She is downstairs. Besides, I think she has her suspicions as well but she rather not know for sure. I am glad you at least let us have a ceremony for you."

"So you aren't mad," he asked hopefully and Embry hugged him.

"I understand why you wanted to have a private ceremony. It isn't like everyone around here was always supportive of the two of you, but things are different now. Today is your wedding day, so relax and enjoy it," said Embry and Evan smiled when Esme knocked and entered.

"He is right. It is a joyous occasion," agreed Esme and she giggled when Evan hugged her.

"Is my mom okay," he asked and she winked at him.

"I have Jasper keeping a safe distance, but just close enough to make sure she is calm and happy today. Marcus and Didyme just introduced themselves to her as well so I am sure she is wondering why she is suddenly so happy to be around vampires." Evan chuckled.

"Thanks, Esme. Is Callista ready?" Before Esme could answer, Alice skipped into the room.

"Yes and everyone is making their way to their seats. Carlisle is at the altar and excited about officiating. He was quite honored when you asked. Colton is nervous and doesn't want to mess up his toast as your best man but I already assured him it will be wonderful. I have seen it and I must say he has quite the sensitive side, very poetic. All the guests are seated, including Gavin and Bianca. I told you not to worry about them arriving on time. You look very handsome in your suit and yes, I have thought of everything." She kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room and he slowly nodded.

"I guess that answers all of that. I am ready," he said and Embry smiled proudly at his son.

"Then let's get you hitched…again," teased Embry and Evan shushed him as they headed downstairs.

Callista beamed with happiness as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She adjusted the veil on her head before turning to look at Allie, Natalie, Tanya, Kate, Zafrina, and Carmen.

"Thank you for helping me today. Before Evan, it never really bothered me that I mostly had acquaintances and not friends or a coven to belong to. I appreciate you stepping in to help me get ready," said Callista and Zafrina gave her a hug.

"It is our pleasure. When Alice told us your concerns about having a big wedding, we wanted to make sure you felt at ease. Today is about you and Evan," assured Zafrina.

"You look beautiful," added Allie and Callista took in a deep breath.

"Thank you, now if we could just get through the ceremony without any mishaps, especially any objections by his mother," grumbled Callista and Tanya giggled.

"Alice told me that would not be a problem," informed Tanya.

"I am surprised the little pixie isn't in here right now saying that," said Kate and Natalie nodded in agreement.

"She does tend to be everywhere all at once," said Natalie as she glanced at the door but Alice did not come through it.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Zach just texted me that Tess and Nico have arrived," said Allie and they all nodded their understanding.

Nico had to hide his smile as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Tess was trying to speak to Alice as the shorter woman continued to talk over her. Zach and Josh were laughing hysterically at what Alice was wearing. A blindfold was covering her eyes and she had state-of-the-art earplugs in her ears. She was holding onto Jasper since she could not see but was determined to get her point across nonetheless.

"Really, Alice, this is ridiculous. I am a grown woman and will not be pushed around by…" Alice interrupted Tess's rant.

"By now I know you are venting your frustrations about my methods but I blame you for this really. How dare you even think about using your powers against me to stop from planning your wedding? It is going to be beautiful and you know you will love it. I can't believe you would try to use your abilities for such a thing!"

"You are literally using your abilities to…"

"Thank goodness Eleazar suggested I not see or hear you because Bella was all, well it is her decision and I won't shield your mind from her and…"

"Alice," exclaimed Tess as she shook her shoulders and Nico shook with mirth. Alice huffed and slowly lifted the blindfold to look at Tess.

"What," said Alice as she saw a vision flash and a decision being made.

"If I let you do this…"

"What…oh, sorry," said Alice before removing the expensive earplugs Eleazar provided her. Zach and Josh couldn't stop laughing and Tess gritted her teeth.

"I suppose…I wouldn't be completely opposed to a ceremony, but if I let you do this, you must be reasonable," conceded Tess and Alice clapped happily.

"Of course! Oh, this is going to be wonderful! A summer wedding…no, that may not work…okay, spring…well, ugh! If Natalie doesn't make a decision soon I am going to…"

"I don't care when, Alice! As long as Nico and I have time to spend together and plan another honeymoon for it, I don't care when it is. It could be never for all I care."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Tess," said Alice.

"Says the woman who accosted me while wearing a blindfold and earplugs," accused Tess and Alice scoffed.

"Well what else was I supposed to do since Bella refused to help me?"

"Mind your own business," suggested Tess and Alice laughed.

"That's hilarious! That was a good one, Tess. I see why Zach and Josh like hanging around you. Absolutely hilarious," she said as she walked away laughing and Tess scoffed. Nico pulled her into his arms and winked at her.

"It will be fine," he assured and Tess shook her head in disbelief, but found herself intrigued by the prospect of having an elaborate ceremony.

Evan and Callista's wedding went just as Alice planned and both the bride and groom were relieved by how smoothly everything proceeded. Much to Evan's surprise, his mother not only allowed for the wedding to happen, but seemed content to watch her son exchange vows. He had a sneaking suspicion it had more to do with the euphoric feeling spreading through him and the rest of those in attendance thanks to Didyme, but decided not to question it either way. After the wedding, the reception commenced and Evan and Callista were happy to partake in all the festivities as guests attended from all over the world to celebrate with the couple. Afterwards, the couple headed to Greece for their honeymoon while the rest of the partygoers continued to celebrate well into the early hours of the morning. Josh was teasing Tess about Alice's wedding planning when he noticed Natalie heading toward Zach and Allie's cottage. He excused himself from his friends and headed that way as well. He saw her exiting Zach and Allie's bedroom when he entered and frowned in confusion.

"Everything okay," he asked and she nodded as she pulled the black ring box he never really stopped thinking about from her purse.

"I just came in here to get this," she admitted and he gulped.

"You did?" She nodded.

"I had Allie keep it here for me because I couldn't stop looking at it. It is so beautiful and I've wanted to put it on so many times, but I wanted to be sure."

"And you are sure now," he asked as he walked over to her and opened the ring box. She took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"I have been for a while. I was just scared. Sometimes it still scares me how much I love you. This past year has been amazing and you have been so wonderful. You haven't pressured me even though I know you think about it as often as I do. You haven't made me feel guilty for not giving you an answer or being ready. Instead, you were patient and I love you for that."

"It hasn't exactly been difficult. I meant what I said before. In the past, I wanted to rush things so much, but I want you to know that we are different. I love our life together, Nat. I love knowing I can go home with you and wake up with you in my arms. I love our mornings watching the sunrise and the home we've built. I love you," he said as he got down on one knee and she beamed with happiness.

"I love you too," she whispered as she held out her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger before picking her up and twirling her around. They tenderly kissed, but were interrupted by the high pitch squeal of delight from Alice as she ran into the cottage.

"Finally," she exclaimed, but before she could join in on their celebration, Bella and Rosalie each grabbed an arm to pull her away.

"Oh, right, sorry, private moment, congratulations," called Alice excitedly. Edward gave a nod as he closed the door.

"Carry on," he said and Josh chuckled as he held Natalie in his arms.

"You sure you are ready to deal with her? You know she means well," said Josh and Natalie sighed.

"I am learning to accept the many different important people in your life and she happens to be one of them, so yes…I think."

"A bit of apprehension is healthy," he assured before kissing her again. He kissed the top of her hand and couldn't stop smiling as they walked out of the cottage. Natalie rolled her eyes with a smile when she saw Zach and Allie waiting for them.

"Fine, get over here," said Natalie and she laughed when Allie hugged her.

"About time," giggled Allie.

"Yea, yea, so I have been told," said Natalie. Zach and Josh did their handshake and hugged.

"Congrats, J! You two should stay tonight so we can all celebrate your engagement," suggested Zach and Josh glanced over at Natalie.

"I would love to, especially if that includes video games, but am also happy to head back to the cottage to celebrate on our own. It's whatever she wants," said Josh and Natalie smirked.

"Yea right, like either of them would let me live it down if we didn't let them celebrate with us," teased Natalie and Allie winked at her.

"You know us so well," said Allie.

"Come on, let's go tell whoever Alice hasn't told already and then we can hang out," said Josh and Natalie smiled slyly.

"Oh good, so we don't have to tell anyone," she teased as they laughed and headed back to the backyard of the main house to announce to everyone Alice would indeed have yet another wedding to plan.

The festivities came to a close as the early morning hours rolled closer to dawn. After the guests departed, most of the family snuck away with their mates to spend time alone together, but Rosalie and Leah sat on the porch of Rosalie and Emmett's cottage as the sun started to rise. Rosalie handed Leah a bottle of wine and Leah giggled.

"Where did you get this from? Don't tell me vampires could drink this whole time and you were holding out on me."

"I got the last bottle when I was helping Alice clean up. I figured you could use it."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, no reason, just that your only baby boy is officially engaged and ready to exchange vows with his vampire mate, who just so happens to be his imprint." She giggled when Leah popped the cork and took a sip.

"For the record, I am fine," said Leah.

"Yes, of course, totally fine," said Rosalie with a knowing smile. Leah took another sip before sighing.

"I just am afraid I am going to lose him. She already has him all the way in Port Renfrew most of the time."

"Most of the time may be an overstatement. They spend most of their time here."

"You're right, if I have a beef, it is with your son." Rosalie laughed and nodded.

"You may have a point."

"He stole him right from under me. I didn't even see it coming."

"Didn't you though," teased Rosalie and Leah giggled.

"Yea, I did," she grumbled before taking another sip and Rosalie wrapped an arm around her.

"It is going to be fine, Leah. Everything is going to be fine, better than fine."

"Since when are you Miss Sunshine and Rainbows?"

"Since Zach got married and still spends time with me and is still the baby boy I know and love. It will be the same with Josh."

"And if it isn't?"

"We'll kill her," said Rosalie with a shrug and she laughed when Leah spit out her wine.

"You are so dramatic," laughed Leah and Rosalie nodded.

"And that's why you love me. Seriously though, you know you have warmed to the idea of her."

"She stole nuclear codes."

"She loves your son."

"She tried to steal from the Volturi."

"And made the effort to join his friend group to make him happy."

"She was on several Most Wanted Lists."

"I am actually quite impressed by that. Emmett is right. It is pretty badass." Leah snorted at that.

"Yea, don't tell her, but me too."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good because I would deny it," assured Leah.

"I would expect nothing less," said Rosalie as they stared out at the horizon. The sun began to peek over with rays of golden light and Rosalie glanced over at her.

"You know the bigger problem now, right," asked Rosalie and Leah took another sip before nodding.

"Alice."

"Yup, she was a terror while planning Zach and Allie's wedding and we both know she has always had a soft spot for Josh. The boy is going to get whatever he wants multiplied by a hundred for good measure."

"Maybe I should go buy a place in Port Renfrew to hide out since Josh says it is so peaceful. I wonder if it is Alice-proof."

"Or you could actually go home to La Push and stay in that house you supposedly still live in."

"First off, how dare you, I am home plenty," said Leah as Rosalie laughed.

"Second, you love me," she declared and Rosalie shrugged.

"I kind of feel like I have to at this point. I've tried to let you down easy but you keep coming back."

"Oh yea, then fine, I will never come back again. I will leave today and never come back."

"Fine."

"Fine," said Leah with a nod. They sat in silence for a moment, admiring the beautiful view of dawn breaking over the island. Rosalie stood up and smiled.

"Want to go shopping later," she asked.

"I get to drive this time," demanded Leah and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Why? I am the better driver!"

"Since when?"

"Since forever," said Rosalie as she walked into the house with Leah right behind her. The two continued to bicker and their husbands shook their heads as they continued playing their video game. It was part of their routine when Leah and Jacob were on the island and just another morning in many ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maksim answered his phone as he gathered the last of his things and placed them in his satchel. He reminded himself to put on a bigger jacket since he would be traveling to colder climates and didn't want to raise any suspicions around humans. He needed to blend in as much as possible and not give the Volturi any reason to interfere with his plans.

"Did you get the confirmation," he asked into the phone and smiled at the answer.

"Yep, I didn't believe it at first either, but she is in Sequim, Washington and apparently married. Rumor has it, she mated with a mutt."

"Disgusting, but she always was willing to do whatever or in this case whoever if it meant staying safe. It was probably the only way to get in good with the Cullens since the rest are mated."

"This makes us square, right?"

"Definitely square, thanks again."

"Just be careful messing with that coven. They are powerful and dangerous when provoked."

"I am not going to provoke them. I am just going to check in with an old friend. The creator bond should work in my favor."

"But won't Alice Cullen intercept you?"

"She hasn't yet, so maybe her power isn't as far-reaching as everyone believes. My business is not with her anyways."

"Whatever you say," said the woman before hanging up and he smirked at her doubt in him. He checked the coordinates in his phone for Sequim one last time before heading out the door. He started in the direction of the nearest coast a hundred miles away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he sensed another vampire nearby. He surveyed the alleyway he was in and gulped when he saw two vampires at the other end.

"Show yourselves," he called and frowned in confusion when the woman giggled.

"We weren't exactly hiding, Maksim."

"Who are," he questioned as he looked them up and down. She was petite in frame and quite short, especially compared to the man who looked to be her mate. He was tall with blonde hair and stood protectively beside her.

"You did all that research on us but don't even know what we look like," she teased and he gulped.

"You are Alice Cullen, which would make you Jasper."

"Exactly, but don't worry. I am not really insulted you didn't recognize us. If anything it is a compliment. I asked a friend to scrub any images of us online. You can't be too careful these days. Where do you think you are going?"

"My business is not with you. It is with Callista. She owes me and now that I know she can pay up, I have come to collect."

"Yea…no, that's not happening. You see, my family and I have gotten quite comfortable without all the pesky drama of random strangers showing up out of nowhere. The past year has been peaceful and we want to keep it that way, so you are going to go back to your little apartment, forget you ever thought of this ridiculous plan, and carry on in your existence. Good? Good," instructed Alice before turning away, but Jasper could sense by his emotions that Maksim was not finished.

"Fine, I will move on, for a price. You want me to steer clear of Callista, then I will do that, but it will cost you. I know you Cullens are good for it so how about half a million," he suggested. Jasper watched his mate closely as she spun on her heels to face the man, stepped up to him, and looked him up and down. He was taken aback when she began to laugh. Jasper smiled at Maksim's bewilderment as his mate continued to laugh at the man.

"You think you can blackmail us," she laughed and he huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't call it blackmail. It is what I am owed," he assured and frowned even more as she continued laughing.

"Jazzy, he thinks…he wants to make demands…like he has…oh this is great…like he has a say in any of this," she laughed and before Maksim could respond, she stopped laughing and poked him in the chest.

"You have no leverage in any of this, Maksim Kazan. You may have changed Callista, but you do not own her and you will certainly not interrupt her happiness because you want to make demands. So this is what is going to happen. We are going to part ways as if nothing happened. You never planned to exploit Callista or her connection to this family. You never were going to travel to Washington to try to scare her into paying you so her past exploits didn't come to light. You will keep your slimy, sleazy, no good butt right here or you will learn very quickly why my family has a reputation for being so powerful in our world." Maksim smirked.

"You can't bring harm to me. Not even the Volturi who favor you would just allow you to go around killing people," he taunted.

"You threatened to kill Evan and start a war with his pack. You also infringed on territory you know to be claimed by my family. In our world, that is more than enough," she assured and he gritted his teeth.

"I never said I would start a war and…"

"Yes you did, in one of the paths I saw," she said with a smug smile as she tapped her temple.

"All I want is what I am due. I created her. She wouldn't even have this life without me."

"Fine, I will tell her to send you a thank you card or something, but come near Washington State and I can't promise you will ever get it," she warned before turning to leave. He reached out to grab her but froze when a low growl rumbled from Jasper's chest and fear consumed him. He took several steps back and Jasper gave him a menacing glare before walking away with his mate while Maksim cursed and threw a fit behind them.

"He is such a child," she grumbled and Jasper chuckled.

"You did just stop what he hoped to be a big payday, darlin'."

"I can't believe such a conman still exists in our world. I have half the mind to call that broker he scammed and give up his location."

"Now, now, darlin', we all agreed with Carlisle. We want to scare him off, not bring him harm. We don't have to like the way he spends his existence, but we can't go around deciding such things." Alice crossed her arms in a pout.

"Fine, but I am still telling Didyme."

"Alice…"

"I am not telling her as a leader of the Volturi. I am telling her as my friend. What she does with that information is up to her. Besides, it is either her or Tess. You choose, but that is the best I can do. That man is horrible." Jasper smiled lovingly at his mate.

"I am sure Didyme will do whatever is best," he agreed and she clapped happily.

"Good, once I do that, we can go to Portugal and have fun without that weighing on my conscience. I can't wait to see Tomas. Keegan and Benjamin are really doing a wonderful job with him. I am still upset with him for not coming to the wedding though."

"He was right though, darlin'. He doesn't know anyone there besides Natalie."

"Um, he knows Josh, Zach, Allie, and all of us. Who cares if he attacked them last time. Things happened with Callista and now we are traveling halfway across the world to protect her. Things change. Plus, how am I supposed to help him find his mate if he never wants to go anywhere?"

"He already said he isn't looking for a mate."

"Yea, yea, I remember what he said. I am still in love with Natalie. That wound will take time to heal. Blah, blah, blah, you know what heals wounds like that? Mates," she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"You are quite right. I never thought I would be whole in this existence until I met you." She sweetly kissed him and giggled.

"And now look at us. How about we spend a couple of extra days in Portugal on our own?"

"You sure you can spare some time away from all your wedding planning for little ole me," he teased and she gasped dramatically.

"Like I would ever neglect you," she teased back. They rounded the corner and smiled at Connell and Tia, who were waiting in another alleyway for them.

"All done with the gobshite," asked Connell and Alice nodded.

"He is a total gobshite," she agreed, getting a chuckle out of Connell.

"I think he got the message," said Jasper and Tia shook her head in amusement.

"You would think by now people would know better than to try to mess with anyone connected to you, Alice," said Tia and Alice huffed.

"Exactly! All's well that ends well though. Portugal should be lovely," giggled Alice and Connell winked at her before taking them to Portugal to meet up with Tomas and the Denalis. It had been a peaceful year and Alice was pleased knowing not only would it remain that way, but she would get to spend time heading into the next year planning weddings, just the way she wanted it to be.

AN: Thank you for reading and following along with the series for all these years. Feel free to send me a review or message about what you think of the story. Also, what would you like to see next in the series? What characters should be focused on? What would be fun to see play out? Thanks again and cheers to an amazing New Year!


End file.
